Caffeine IWAOIOneshot
by Udon Katsudon
Summary: Baginya, inspirasi memang datang dari mana saja. Bahkan bisa dari latte hingga potongan tato di leher. Oikawa yakin, candu ini berasal dari Hajime. YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Iwaizumi Hajime x Oikawa Tooru (Uke!Tooru) Oneshot, romance, AU, slice of life


**Caffeine**

 _Udon Katsudon_

 ** _Oneshot,_** _romance unyuunyu, slice of life, PG15_

 ** _YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_**

 ** _Iwaizumi Hajime x Oikawa Tooru (Uke!Tooru) as always XD_**

 **©Haruichi Furudate ,** saya hanya meminjam karakternya

Typo, kegajean yang ada mohon dimaklumi ^^

Silakan membaca!

 **Reviewnya ditunggu ^3^b**

* * *

 **Caffeine**

Jari kelingking seorang laki-laki bergerak di atas selimut. Terdengar suara pintu yag terbuka dengan perlahan. Kedua matanya masih menutup, tapi ia tahu bahwa seseorang telah memasuki kamar. Laki-laki itu tidak mendengar langkah kaki, hanya memiliki perasaan bahwa seseorang itu semakin dekat.

Ia mendesah keras sambil menggeliat tatkala gorden berwarna putih polos itu terbuka seenaknya. Laki-laki itu menyembunyikan wajah, hanya memperlihatkan punggungnya, tengkurap dengan rambut yang hampir berdiri semua.

Sebuah tangan hendak menyibak selimut yang berwarna senada, akan tetapi laki-laki itu dengan sigap berguling di sisi lain. "Apa kau tidur telanjang lagi?" pemilik suara berat itu memilih duduk di tepi ranjang.

Laki-laki yang sebelumnya berguling tersebut menatapnya malas, "Tidak, kali ini aku pakai celana dalam.." jawabnya tidak jelas.

"Ushijima…" panggil lelaki tersebut tetap dalam posisinya.

"Matikan lampunya…" ujarnya lagi.

Ushijima menghela nafas berat, seakan ingin berkata, _Ini sudah pagi, bodoh._ "Kenapa kau datang sepagi ini?" protes laki-laki berambut coklat sambil berusaha bangun, kini setengah tubuhnya tak tertutupi selimut.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menagih sesuatu.." laki-laki itu memutar kedua bola mata. Paginya mendadak hancur hanya gara-gara Ushijima. Bahkan ia tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari yang berada di langit bersih tanpa awan.

Ushijima mendekat sedikit mencondongkan kepala, "Bangun dan tulis lagu untukku, Tooru."

"Oikawa.." ralatnya sambil mendorong bahu Ushijima menjauh.

Oikawa Tooru, mengawali karir di bidang musik dengan sebuah _band_ yang dibawanya sejak SMA. Lalu, ia memilih bersolo karena adanya masalah internal dan kebetulan kontrak sudah habis. Genre music yang ia pilih mulai dari Pop, sempat juga ia mencoba Jazz, walau ia berfikir suaranya memang kurang cocok. Kepingan album maupun single bisa dibilang laku di semua kalangan. Akhir-akhir ini, ia hanya menulis lagu, untuk dirinya sendiri maupun ujungnya nanti juga dinyanyikan oleh orang lain.

"Tidak ada lagu untuk musim ini? Kau yakin?" Tanya Ushijima sekali lagi dengan raut wajah serius seperti biasa. Oikawa kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang, "Tidak tahu.. aku tidak ada inspirasi.." ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya sejenak.

Ushijima melonggarkan dasi, nyaris melepasnya. Laki-laki ini juga membuka dua kancing kemeja hitamnya, "Kau hanya stress, mungkin kita bisa mencobanya.." suaranya memberat disertai mata yang tidak berkedip.

"Sekali kau menyentuhku, kutendang bokongmu dan aku pastikan kau terjun bebas dari sini.." ancam Oikawa dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam.

Ushijima membatalkan niatnya, ia mulai berdiri. "Pergilah…" kata Ushijima bernada memerintah. Alis Oikawa menaut tak suka, "Ha?"

"Kau hanya perlu keluar, inspirasi datang dari mana saja, kau tahu itu kan.." tutur laki-laki yang kini tengah membenarkan dasinya sambil menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin. Oikawa hanya terdiam, merenung, hingga ia berkedip dua kali.

 _Not bad,_ pikir Oikawa.

* * *

Oikawa sudah berjalan lama. Dia bosan, dia jengkel dengan dirinya sendiri. Sepanjang ia berjalan sungguh demi kepiting rebus saus mangga sama sekali tidak mendapatkan hal kecil apapun. Oikawa hanya berjalan, memasuki beberapa bangunan, lalu keluar lagi, juga bertemu beberapa orang yang mengaku penggemarnya, berfoto bersama, memberi tandatangan beserta senyuman dan berakhir.

"Datang dari mana saja, katanya.." gumam Oikawa mengulang kata-kata Ushijima pagi tadi.

Oikawa memandang sekeliling, jalanan tersebut terasa sepi. Kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu, kepalanya tidak sadar mulai mengikuti pergerakannya. Seekor kupu-kupu hinggap tepat di hidungnya, _kupu-kupu? Tidak buruk juga_. Ketika ia hendak mengambil sebuah catatan kecil di saku, kupu-kupu itu pergi. Oikawa sempat mengumpat, malah berakhir mengejarnya.

Kupu-kupu itu membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang ramai. Oikawa menghentikan langkahnya, kepalanya mendongak melihat sebuah bentangan tulisan festival, Oikawa baru sadar jika ia sedang berada di depan gerbang sebuah taman kota.

Acara tersebut sepertinya dibuka untuk umum, terbukti banyak orang yang keluar masuk begitu saja. Oikawa menarik sudut bibirnya, boleh dicoba.

Baru saja ia masuk, Oikawa sudah dibuat kagum dengan berbagai hal menarik di sana. Seperti di sebelah utara, ia melihat sebuah panggung, tak jauh darinya ada tempat bermain yang sedang di penuhi anak-anak beserta orangtua.

Oikawa tersenyum geli melihat gerombolan anak SMA yang saling dorong untuk mendapatkan es krim dengan potongan harga. Laki-laki ini memegang perutnya, lapar.

Oikawa berjalan lebih jauh, hingga sampai di bagian makanan. Lagi-lagi ia menggeleng kepala mengagumi tempat ini, kedua matanya menangkap ratusan balon warna-warni yang diterbangkan menuju angkasa. Dilihatnya orang-orang menutup mata, ia ikut dan memanjatkan doa.

Sampai di mana tadi? Oikawa harus mengisi perutnya sebelum petang. Ia memilih asal _stand_ makanan, yang dekat saja, begitu pikirnya. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi ini berhenti tepat di depan _stand_ makanan bernama Kuma-Chan. Tak ada alasan selain dekat dan namanya sedikit mengocok perut. Sepasang kekasih baru saja membayar, dan beranjak pergi.

"Ee.." ketika Oikawa ingin mengatakan pesanannya, tiba-tiba ia ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh sang 'pelayan'. Setitik kejengkelan muncul. Oikawa memajukan bibir bawahnya beberapa cm.

"Oi, Hajime, sekarang giliranmu.."

"Yo!"

Aneh. Oikawa merasakan hal aneh di sekitarnya, waktu melambat beberapa detik. Ia tidak bisa merasakan hembusan angin, kedua bola mata coklat muda itu tertuju pada seorang laki-laki yang tengah memakai _apron_ berwarna merah _maroon_ sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Seorang laki-laki berwajah tegas, kemeja yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya, Oikawa beruntung bisa melihat nama laki-laki itu di dada kanannya. Walau tertutup _apron_ lucu dengan gambar kepala beruang, tidak masalah baginya.

"Selamat dat—" tiba-tiba laki-laki itu tengah mendapat cubitan di punggungnya. "Senyum, Hajime. Senyum!" bisik salah satu rekannya dari belakang.

Laki-laki bernama Hajime itu tersenyum seadanya, "Selamat datang.." katanya seramah mungkin.

Oikawa berdiri terpaku, masih memandang Hajime lebih lama dari yang di duga. Sebuah anggukan Hajime membawanya ke dunia nyata, "Ah, aku pesan satu _vanilla crepe_ dengan _toping strawberry_.."

"Ada potongan harga jika dengan _caramel latte_.." tawarnya. Oikawa tersenyum menyetujuinya. Hajime mulai membuatnya.

Oikawa tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada apapun selain laki-laki di depannya. Memandangi setiap _detail_ sosok itu, Oikawa berdecak mengetahui potongan tato yang terletak di leher Hajime, ia bertaruh jika itu merupakan tato naga, atau bisa saja cicak. Sepertinya lagu _Say You Won't Let Go_ milik _James Arthur_ tengah terngiang di kepala. Hajime mendapati Oikawa yang tertawa kecil, ia cuek.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Oikawa menerima _crepe_ nya. Tinggal menunggu _latte_. Ia menggigit bibir bawah, berusaha merogoh catatan kecil dalam saku, merobeknya kecil. Ia bergumam sambil mencari bolpoin di tempat yang sama. Oikawa menulis sesuatu sambil tersenyum geli.

Hajime mengambil alat tulis, sebuah _caramel latte_ sudah ada di genggamannya, "Jadi?" Hajime mengutuk dirinya karena merasa sangat kaku terhadap pelanggan. Ia yakin Makki akan mengomelinya habis ini.

Oikawa tidak paham, sebenarnya sesuatu terjadi dalam dirinya. Oikawa merasa ingin terus memandang Hajime, tiada henti. Seperti, sebuah candu, menurutnya Hajime adalah sosok yang menarik. Ia tidak bosan melihat bahu lebar dan badan tegap yang Hajime miliki, mungkin Hajime lebih pendek darinya, bukan akhir dunia 'kan?.

" _Drugs.._ "

"Hah?" Hajime hampir saja menulis kata laknat di kemasan _latte_ tersebut.

" _Caf…"_

 _"_ _Pardon me?_ " kata Hajime.

 _"_ _Caffeine.."_

"Jadi, kau ingin aku menulis _caffeine_?" Tanya Hajime sangsi.

"Ah bukan. Bukan _caffeine,_ tapi…" Oikawa melihat _name tag_ Hajime sekali lagi.

"Hajime. Iwaizumi Hajime." Kata Oikawa tersenyum lebar, sedikit memalukan memang.

Hajime mengangkat kedua alisnya, terkejut. "Kau yakin?"

"Sangat.." Baiklah, sepertinya ada rona merah muda di kedua pipi Oikawa. Senyumnya bergetar karena gugup. Hajime mulai menulis, tidak dipungkiri bahwa ia ikut tersenyum. Beruntung sekali Oikawa bisa melihat senyuman itu, lagi dan lagi.

Setelah memberi uang, keduanya saling berterima kasih. Oikawa berlalu dengan perasaan senang. Ia membuka penutup minuman itu, mendapati wajah beruang di permukaannya.

Entahlah, mungkin setelah ini ia akan menraktir Ushijima dan berterima kasih sambil _dogeza_.

Hajime hendak memasukan uang tersebut, namun ada sesuatu yang terselip di sana. Hajime mengambil robekan kertas putih itu, ia tertegun melihat beberapa angka tersusun rapi. Hajime yakin bahwa itu adalah nomor telepon.

"Wow, kau mendapatkannya, Bung.." Matsukawa memegang bahu Hajime. Makki bersiul iseng, bersiap menggoda anggota paling mudanya.

" _Lucky..lucky.._ " giliran Matsukawa bersiul nakal. Hajime mencibir, _Lucky, katanya._ Kemudian mereka tertawa.

000

Oikawa memilih menyendiri. Duduk di sudut taman yang berpapasan langsung dengan danau buatan, petang hampir menjelang, matahari siap tenggelam. Ia tersenyum saat menulis lirik terakhir. Kemasan latte yang kosong itu setia di sampingnya, Oikawa tidak berniat membuangnya, kalaupun dikatai gila oleh Ushijima ia tidak peduli.

Ushijima? Oikawa mengambil ponselnya, segera menelfon Ushijima.

 _"_ _Ya, Oikawa…"_

"Aku sudah selesai menulis lirik.."

 _"_ _Sou ka, jelaskan padaku.."_

Oikawa masih tersenyum, "Sederhana, hanya cinta pada pandangan pertama…"

 _"_ _Dan, judulnya?"_

"Mungkin… _Caffeine_.." rambut Oikawa bergerak tertiup angina senja yang berhembus lembut.

* * *

 **-The End-**

Astaga ini apa T.T

Lagi-lagi saya bawa couple Iwaoi, saia harap tidak bosan jangan bosan ya, iya harus /plak/

Ini tercipta gara-gara membaca sebuah artikel, buatnya juga mendadak hahaha /takut ide ilang/

Sekali lagi ini hanya fiksi belaka, silakan memberi review ^_^, tinggalkan jejak ya hehehe

 **Arigatou gozaimasu ^^**


End file.
